


【SD】Hotel California

by solitude_nine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, transgender sam winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine
Summary: I had to find the passage back,to the place I was before."relax",said the night man,"we are programmed to receive.you can checkout any time you like.but you can never leave！"——《Hotel California》Eagles
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转Sam预警  
> 故事发生在Dean和十字路口恶魔做了交易把他的小妹妹救回来之后
> 
> 散漫故事线预警

_“on a dark desert highway,_

_cool wind in my hair._

_warm smell of colitas,_

_rising up through the air.”_

Dean把左臂搭在Impala摇下的车窗上，带着银戒指的右手在跟着音乐不停地拍打着方向盘。他偷偷瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶的Sam，她正扭头看着窗外，两条手臂在胸前抱的紧紧的。他们刚顺着十五号公路驶入加利福尼亚的州界。操，Dean的视线几乎是不受控制地落向了Sam两条纠紧的胳膊中间高耸的胸部，Sammy真是他妈该死的辣。不过他现在可没空管自己对小妹妹那种奇怪的感情，Sam在生气，非常生气。刚刚Sam问他十字路口恶魔到底给他留下了多长时间的时候，他想了好久，最后还是决定说实话。

一年？Sam那个时候几乎气愤地要跳起来，你知道自己干了什么吗，没脑子的 Winchester，她朝他吼。爸爸当时为了救你死了，难道你以为我会在一年之后开开心心的看到一条天杀的地狱犬把你撕成碎片吗？Dean Winchester，她狠狠地咬住了每一个音节，你最好告诉我你已经有了解除契约的办法。

不会的，Sammy，Dean慢慢地朝他气鼓鼓地张开鼻翼的小妹妹说，他说我只要耍一点小聪明，只要一点，你就会立刻变成一具尸体。立刻。他重复了一遍那个词，像是在向自己确认着什么。立刻。

Sam瞪了他一眼，抱起了胳膊，肯定会有办法的，她说。

总之还有一年呢，365天长的很，我有的是时间享受。Dean抖了抖手里报道吸血杀手在南加小镇横行的报纸，不过现在该干活了Sammy。他绕过Sam身边的时候拍了拍她的肩膀，她内衣肩带上的调节扣硌痛了Dean的手掌。他拉开车门的时候甩了甩发红的左手，Dean下意识地舔过嘴唇，他坐进Impala光面皮革的驾驶座，扭头朝紧抿嘴唇的Sam挑起了眉毛，准备好拥抱热情的加州阳光了吗，他说，亲爱的Sammy girl？

Dean拧开录音磁带的调节钮，那一大串熟悉的旋律从音响里流了出来。他听见令人迷醉的双声吉他，他的肩膀开始跟着音乐摇摆，

_“up ahead in the distance,_

_i saw a shimmering light.”_

他听见Henley在唱，

_“my head grew heavy my sight grew dim_ _._

 _i had_ _to_ _stop_ _for_ _the night.”_

Winchester兄妹好久都没有向对方说话，Dean有好几次鼓足勇气开口，可是Sam拧紧的眉毛把他已经涌到嗓子眼的话硬生生地噎了回去。他可不想自己好不容易救回来的妹妹再被气出病来，Dean决定要一直等到Sam消气，于是他们就任凭Henley的声音在Impala里流淌着。

当他们飞快地驶过写着Welcome to San Diego的标牌时，Sam先开了口，她半倚着车窗刚刚打完了给Bobby的电话，向Dean扭过头来，两天以来第一次看向她那个只剩一年寿命的哥哥，他的绿眼睛被快要落下去的太阳照得发亮。唉，Sam在心里轻轻地叹了口气，所以，她说，你觉得这是吸血鬼吗？

Dean从喉咙里发出了一个沉闷的声音表示同意。

他们又经历过了短暂的静默，Sam在努力思索着自己要说的话。

嘿，听我说，Dean，她沉吟了一下，把眉头松了下去，Sam盯住了哥哥那双和自己一样的眼睛，你得向我保证，你至少要试着活下去。她摆出了一个悲悯的表情，我们要做点什么。

Dean张开了嘴巴，其实他本来想要说，他乐意赴死，因为至少这样他明白地知道了自己的死期，至少他还能努力做点什么，在最后一年里给Sam制造些美好的回忆，比如过一个正儿八经的圣诞节。所以他听见自己说，我保证，Sammy，我会他妈的努力活下去。

Sam冲他笑了一下，谢谢，Dean。她说。爱你。

他们在Del Mar停了下来，在路边选了一家叫Hotel California的汽车旅馆。

Dean进去开了一个双人间。欢迎入住加州旅馆，那个前台的姑娘说，对他眨了眨眼睛，写着她号码的纸条和房间钥匙被一起放到了Dean的手心上。

谢了，他扫了一眼那个黑发姑娘的胸牌，Penny。

这次的案子容易到不能再容易，他们砍掉了三个吸血鬼的头。两天之后的下午，当他们准备离开这个小镇的时候，Sam坐在Impala的副驾驶座上突然开口，我想去海边看看，她说。

Dean把车开出停车场，他们去了这个小镇为之闻名的那个海滩，在那里待了一个下午加半个晚上。Dean没有和Sam一起游泳，他一个人在沙滩上待着，看海水慢慢退下去又涨上来。加州十月的晚风轻轻地吹着他的脸，月亮升起来，他几乎分不清海水中涌动着的究竟是Sammy解开的长发还是那具只穿着内衣的胴体。

Winchester家的长子在夜幕降临的海滩上不安地滚动着喉结，他的左手抓着一瓶啤酒，微凉的饮料让他稍稍冷静了一点。他惊讶地发现几天前被Sam硌痛的掌心似乎又开始发红了。Dean看见妹妹在涉着水向他走来，潮水拍打着她白色的小腿，月光开始温柔地搂住她散下的长发和湿漉漉的身体。他轻轻地叹了口气，仰头又喝了一口啤酒。Dean现在只希望天色已经暗到了足够让他在Sam面前能遮住自己双腿之间那个激动的小家伙。

镇上的教堂敲了八点钟。Sam朝着月亮升起的那侧弯下腰去。她在轻柔的海浪声里拾起了一枚几乎透明的贝壳。Dean突然想起了那句歌词。

_“t_ _here she stood in the doorway，_

_i heard the mission bell._

_and i was thinking_ _to_ _myself,_

 _‘this could be heaven or this could b_ _e_ _hell’_ _._ _”_

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两千字插叙预警  
> 关于Sam十四岁的那年夏天

_“t_ _here she stood in the doorway，_

_i heard the mission bell._

_and i was thinking_ _to_ _myself,_

 _‘this could be heaven or this could b_ _e_ _hell’_ _._ _”_

Dean Winchester又开始重温十八岁那年得到的那一枚无与伦比的吻，他那个时候猜自己永远都不会忘记那个苦涩的味道。不过现在也没有什么永远了，Dean坐在夜晚安静的沙滩上对自己说，直到自己死去的瞬间，他都会一直怀念Sam温软的嘴唇。

_“then she lit up a candle,_

_and she showed me the way.”_

那是Sam十四岁那年夏天快要结束的时候，Dean在和John一起在亚利桑那追捕狼人的时候扭断了胳膊。John没有办法，只好把大儿子送回了旅馆房间，Sam在一看到走进来的哥哥的时候，就开口提出要和John一起去。你需要后援，她看着父亲疲惫不堪的面容说，Dean不过是断了胳膊，他自己能行。Sam扭过头来瞥了一眼坐在床沿上的Dean，对吧？她问。Sam那个手臂受伤的哥哥正低着头，乱糟糟的金色短发冲向Winchester父女俩，很明显地不想加入这场争执。

不行。John放下Dean的行李袋，声音缓慢又坚定，Samantha，你现在的任务就是让你哥哥好好养伤。不许去酒吧。你们两个都是。John拧开汽车旅馆脏兮兮的房门，Dean，他叫了一声，一放学就把你妹妹接回来。

Yes, sir. Dean像是条件反射一样地脱口而出。

Sam白了他一眼，走到自己的床边，摊开手脚躺了下去。他至少应该先睡一觉再上路。Sam叹了一口气。房间里的电视还在响着，叽叽喳喳地播放着晚间八点档的肥皂剧。Sam翻了个身，转向Dean的那侧，烦死了，我才不想去那个该死的毕业派对。

Dean没出声，Sam也不理他，只是自顾自说下去，是三年级的Roy邀请我的。我告诉他我觉得一帮人乱糟糟的挤在一起过一晚上简直就是无聊透了，可是他还是坚持要我去。

Parsons？打棒球的那个傻不拉几的臭小子？

没错，Sam得意地对上哥哥突然抬起的目光。他还买了条裙子送我。因为我说我没有合适的衣服。她用左手肘撑起了上半身，而且Roy也不算傻。Sam开始用手指把玩自己散下的头发，然后把它们贴在了自己的嘴唇上。他上个月拿了州里的奥数冠军。

啊，Dean把声音拉得又尖又长，这么说，你就是在和他约会喽，Sammy。

对我有什么指导意见吗？Sam歪头看着她哥哥发出夸张的，高的像个女孩子的声调，笑眯眯地问道。基于Dean Winchester那丰富又浪漫的艳遇史？

我怎么知道，Dean咕哝了一句，我他妈又不和男人睡觉。

也许你可以试试呢。Sam把目光转向了自己指间缠绕的栗色长发，你上次不是收到了一堆写着什么Gorge，Don之类的电话号码吗。

去他妈的。Dean不耐烦地把自己手里攥着的止痛药瓶扔向Sam。不许开你哥哥玩笑。

随你怎么说。Sam偏着头，开始用手指把被唾液濡湿的发丝从嘴唇上拉起来。Dean呆呆地盯住了她湿润的嘴唇上反出的一道水光，Sam潇洒地晃晃脑袋，把搭在脖子上的头发轻轻甩向身后，满意地在哥哥的目光里慢慢躺了下去。

第二天晚上Dean从外面回来的时候，他发现他的小妹妹已经被那个该死的小混蛋接走了。他边喝啤酒边胡乱换着电视频道，中间还出去买了个汉堡，终于快十一点的时候，Sam敲响了房门。Dean简直说的上是惊喜地看到他的小妹妹遵守了两个人约定的十一点宵禁。

可门外只站着Sam一个人。还在月光下赤裸着白色的肩膀。

Dean低头看着他的小妹妹，已经开始发凉的夏末晚风让她露在吊带裙外面的手臂和肩膀微微颤抖着。他注意到Sam挽好的长发里松松地散下了几缕发丝，在他脑袋投下的一小片阴影里，他甚至看到Sam细心抹好的口红也被蹭掉了颜色。他闻到了一股像是血液里的那种铁锈味，Dean没来由地感到一阵心慌。

他把Sam一把拉了进来，关上门重新撒好盐线。

我不是个下贱的婊子，对吗，Dean转过身去，看见Sam漂亮的绿眼睛里流出的泪水几乎打湿了整个脸庞。对吗，Dean。她重复着，我不是的。对吗。对吗。Dean。请告诉我我不是的。Dean。

Dean立刻就把他哭泣的小妹妹搂进了怀里，Sam的身体冰冰凉凉的，你不是的，Dean吻着她的头发，用断裂的左臂围拢她夹紧的蝴蝶骨。Sam把脸埋在哥哥的胸口，安静地抽泣着，去他的，你不是的，他说，你不是的，Sammy。Dean找到了她的耳朵，他又吻了一下Sam的头发，你是这个该死的世界上最好的女孩。

他亲了我。Sam从Dean的怀里抬起头来，他把我带到一个房间里，脱掉了我的内衣，透明的泪珠还在不断地顺着Sam的睫毛一滴一滴落下来。他又来揉我的胸，我害怕了。她掀起了眼皮，看向哥哥湿润的绿眼睛，我说不要，他不听，所以我狠狠地揍了他一拳。你应该看看他那个样子，Dean，我满手都是他的鼻血。Sam牵起了嘴角，露出一个无力的笑容，然后他就开始骂我。他说我是不要脸的贱货，下贱的婊子。他说我不知廉耻，有那么一个变态哥哥不知道在床上骚成什么样子。他问我一晚上能高潮多少次。Dean，我没有，我真的没有。

我知道，我知道。Dean觉得自己什么都做不了，只能搂着妹妹的身体，用自己的胸膛来迎接她落下的眼泪。我知道你没有。Sammy。我知道。我都知道。

他问我是不是爱你。Dean。

Dean用右手捧起妹妹的脸，轻轻地摇着脑袋，Sammy，你知道你从来不必回答他们的问题。

我说是的。

我当然爱你。

Dean温柔地拨开Sam脸上黏湿的头发，吻住了她的额头。我也爱你。他说。我的小Sammy。

不是的。Dean。

Sam推开了Dean捧住她下巴的右手，踮起脚尖让自己看起来变得和哥哥差不多高，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

是我爱你。

_“there were voices down the corridor._

_i thought i heard them say..._

_welcome to the hotel california_ _.”_

是我爱你。

Sam在心里重复了一遍又一遍。

我爱你。

_“such a lovely place_ _._

 _such a lovely face_ _._ _”_

Dean重新搂住了妹妹。他们那个在十年前的夜晚同时闭上了眼睛。

他舔了舔嘴唇，那个十八岁的时候被给予的吻在今天尝起来还是一样的又咸又涩，而二十四岁的Sam正赤裸着同样洁白的肩膀，在银色的月光里走向他。

Dean Winchester开始觉得那是一个梦，十四岁的Sam穿着白色的吊带裙，在一个破旧的汽车旅馆一楼的小房间里吻了自己的嘴唇，他无法控制地硬了起来。如果这是一个梦，他觉得自己将永远无法醒来。

Dean，Sam轻轻地叫着他的名字，那声呼唤和轻柔的海风一起被送进了Dean发红的耳朵。他的小妹妹把那枚几乎透明的贝壳放在了他手边。这个送给你。

_“plenty of room at the hotel california_ _._

 _any time of year，_ _yo_ _u can find it here_ _._ _”_


End file.
